Sueños Que Terminan Con Una Despedida
by Sligerer
Summary: bn... ya no es tan cortito... tuve un arrebato de inspiración, y tuve que escribir... y luego, se me ocurrió publicarlo.... es el 2do cap... pensado como si rae fuese la que habla ahora... REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Bien... sé que debería estar actualizando "Una Historia De Amor"... pero tuve un momento d inspiración y no me pude resistir! Además, tengo problemitas con el fic ya mencionado, pero pondré lo mejor de mí por actualizarlo luego! mejor dejo d darles la lata... bueno, aki va el fic... espero q les guste... Bueno, lo d siempre: lean, disfruten y manden reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una despedida**

Todavía no puedo creerlo. Me has dejado paralizado. Yo creí que esto sería por siempre, yo creí que esto nunca tendría un fin.

Todavía no comprendo. No sé si fui yo el que se equivocó, si fue mía la culpa o no.

Todavía no entiendo. ¿Esto es un adiós?

Siempre creí que te tendría a mi lado. Creí que esto duraría para siempre. Entonces¿en qué me equivoqué¿Fui yo?

Siempre intenté hacerte sonreír. Siempre quise que me quisieras como yo a ti. Siempre soñé con tu sonrisa. Siempre te soñé a mi lado.

Creí que esto duraría por siempre. Entonces¿en qué me equivoqué?

¿Acaso hice mal en quererte y hacértelo saber¿Acaso hice mal en quererte a mi lado¿Acaso hice mal al querer verte sonreír¿Acaso no debí desearte felicidad¿Acaso no debí soñar el cielo contigo¿Acaso...

...hice mal en amarte?

Porque aún no entiendo este final. Porque me duele que me hayas dicho adiós. Porque no aguanto esta despedida, y no entiendo qué la provocó.

Tú no me dices nada. No me hablas, no me miras. Me evitas. Y eso aumenta mi dolor. ¿Te hice sufrir¿Te hice mal? Me haces sufrir cuando me evades. No sé si fue mi culpa. Sólo sé que te amé y te amo. Aunque me desgarra este adiós.

Entonces, por favor, deja de ignorarme, y dime si la culpa fue mía , porque ya no soporto verte tan distante y tan fría.

Con sólo verte, sé que ya no me quieres a tu lado. Y aunque me duela, sé que es un adiós.

Sé que nos hemos peleado, y que no es fácil olvidar el pasado. Pero aún así te amo, y me duele el final que elegiste...

...o que elegimos.

Sé que no puedo detenerte. No importa cuánto lo intente. Entiendo que ya no me quieres... o que nunca me quisiste.

Pero aún así, no puedo evitar el soñar contigo. Tú me trajiste la felicidad más grande que pude experimentar. Tú me elevaste al cielo, me enseñaste a ver las estrellas aún más bellas. Me mostraste lo que es amar. Me hiciste sonreír de verdad...

...y aún así, te vas. Y no me dices por qué. Sólo me dejas llorar en silencio tu partida, con las alas caídas.

Aún me duele. Aún lloro. Mis ilusiones y esperanzas yacen en el suelo, donde tú las tiraste.

No te culpo por ilusionarme. Sólo me duele que quieras dejarme.

Y sé que este es el fin. Sé que es el adiós. Aquí termina todo el amor. Aquí se van mis sueños. Sueños que te incluían... Sueños que terminan...

...con una despedida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo lo pensé cmo un bbXrae... pero tiene pareja definida... Bueno, eso es todo. Espero REVIEWS!

Nota: yo ya había publicado un fic así, pero no sé xq nunk se puso... y la unica manera de leerlo era viendo mi profile... x eso, lo re-publico


	2. un mundo de sombras

Bueno... etto... Me inspiré... y decidí ponerle esta otra parte, como lo que raven siente... porque lo escribí pensando en un bbXrae, ya lo dije... y... bueno... aki os lo dejo... bueno, lo de siempre, lean, disfruten, y MANDEN REVIEWS! (si no disfrutan, también)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un mundo de sombras**

Sé que te duele. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño. Lo sé, y lo siento.

No quise hacerte tanto daño. Pero no había otra solución. No quería dañarte, pero tampoco quería que viviéramos una mentira.

El amor que sentí por ti era cierto. De verdad te amé. Pero todo se fue deteriorando... Nuestro amor no era muy fuerte, y al final terminó cediendo.

Sabes que mi vida es dura, y saber que he sufrido mucho. No es fácil entrar en mi corazón, y durante un tiempo, tú lo lograste. No te culpes. No has hecho nada mal, es sólo que las cosas no siempre resultan como queremos, y nada dura por siempre.

No quería dañarte, pero tampoco podía permitir que siguiéramos viviendo en un mundo de sombras, repleto de mentiras.

Sé que te suele cada vez que evito mirarte, o cada vez que me aparto de ti... Pero ya no sé cómo mirarte... Ya no sé cómo actuar contigo, porque sé que te he hecho daño, y nunca he sabido decir "perdón"... Aunque realmente lo siento, no sé cómo disculparme contigo.

Lamento todo lo que está pasando. Ya no sonríes. Me hace falta tu sonrisa. La extraño, porque fue la única sonrisa capaz de brillar en la oscuridad de mi corazón... Te extraño. Extraño tu compañía, pero ahora sólo como la de un amigo... Te quiero, pero no como antes.

_No como quieres que te quiera..._

A mí me dolió mucho decirte "adiós"... Intenté ser lo más suave posible, intenté que termináramos como amigos, pero apenas te lo dije, pude ver claramente en tus ojos como tu corazón se partía en miles de pedazos...

_Y lo siento..._

Pero debes saber que todo lo que te dije antes, era cierto. Quiero que sepas que realmente te amé, que realmente fuiste la mayor alegría de mi vida por un tiempo...

_Pero nada es para siempre..._

No me arrepiento de ninguno de los momentos que pasé contigo. Fueron los más hermosos, y los guardo en mi corazón como preciados tesoros... Tú me mostraste lo que es amar de verdad, y te lo agradezco... Como también lamento haberte dicho adiós...

Sólo quiero volver a ser tu amiga. Sé que te he hecho daño, sé que tenías muchas ilusiones, pero también debes entender que crearse ilusiones hace daño, porque no siempre se cumplen... Y cuanto más las anhelamos...

_...más nos duele perderlas..._

Debes ser fuerte. No seré la última mujer que cruce tu corazón...

Sé que habrá más amor en tu vida, y cuando encuentres a otra, le tendré envidia por poder disfrutar contigo tan hermoso sentimiento...

No llores. Haces que me sienta más culpable. No quería herirte, sólo quería que supieras la verdad... Que supieras cómo me sentía en realidad...

No es tu culpa, así que deja de pensar que quizás hiciste algo mal... Me diste lo mejor del mundo... Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué aquel sentimiento desapareció...

A veces creo que nunca existió, y que lo confundí con otro, o algo así... Pero entonces recuerdo nuestros momentos juntos, recuerdo cómo me sentía... Y me doy cuenta de que aquello no tiene otro nombre más que "amor".

Lamento de veras el fin de lo nuestro. Lamento haberte roto el corazón... Pero no podía permitir que siguiéramos viviendo...

..._en un mundo de sombras, repleto de mentiras._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno... no sé si llegue a una historia más larga... lo dejaré así por ahora.

Dato extra: se me ocurrió todo cuando se me vino a la mente la frase "no podía permitir que viviéramos en un mundo de sombras, repleto de mentiras"... que hasta dond yo sé, la he inventado yo... si no... bueno, podrán culparme de poco original... eso es todo por ahora... hasta luego!

Atte: Sliger :)


End file.
